Repeater (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Repeater (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |subclass = Pea Plant |effect = After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!"}} Repeater is a basic uncommon plant appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow plants. It costs 3 to plant, and has 2 /2 . Its effect causes it to perform a Bonus Attack, provided that the plant survived the combat in the battle phase. Origins Repeater is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Its name is a play on "repeater," a movement to do something again, and "pea." Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Effect:' After combat here, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Rarity:' Basic - Uncommon Card description "Yes! Yes! Let's do this! Let's do this!" Strategies Repeater is fragile, but potentially rewarding offensive plant. Its main strength lies in its guarantee bonus attack after battle, which can double the value of any offensive boost attached to it. This also means however that any Armor on the opposing zombie will have twice the effect as the armor will apply to both attacks. As demonstrated in the tutorial, a Repeater behind a Torchwood is a good combination of plants and can cause a lot of damage to a zombie or a Zombie Hero. Keep in mind that there are other peashooting plants that can replace the Repeater, like the Skyshooter. Planting a Repeater while The Podfather is on the field will increase the strength and health points of the Repeater by 2. Party Thyme can also be used in conjunction with Repeater to set up a draw engine and get additional Teammates per turn. Counters Try and quickly get rid of this, because of its special ability. Leaving no zombie to combat it will result in the zombie hero losing 4 health, which is around 1/5 of its health, which could be troubling. Try using a zombie that will do at least 2 damage. Tennis Champ is good for combating this, however, it will be defeated in the process. The zombie will get 4 damage that turn and surely take this plant out. Its brain cost makes this more efficient. Beware when this plant teaming up with other plants such as Torchwood or The Podfather, as they will boost this plant, making it more threatening. In this case, going after these plants is a must, or the zombie hero might face losing early. Tricks can easily take out this plant before the fight wave begins, so using them is a good idea. Gallery Repeater Heroes description.PNG|Repeater's statistics HD Repeater (PvZH).png|HD Repeater Repeater_on_title_screen.jpeg|Repeater on the title screen Old Choice_between_Repeater_and_Snowdrop.jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Snowdrop as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Fire_Peashooter_and_Repeater.jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Fire Peashooter as a prize for completing a level Choice_between_Repeater_and_Pepper_M.D..jpeg|The player having the choice between Repeater and Pepper M.D. as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description is a reference to its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its design is similar to the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Category:Basic plants Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards